Peach Blossoming School Campus
by Alice Caiello
Summary: Momosaku Gakuen is Japans most famous school for rich kids, If you attened you also get your own private teacher. Hisoka Kurosaki is known as the Ice Prince, and he recieves Asato Tsuzuki as his teacher. What troubles await?
1. Teacher Love

Momosaku Gakuen (Peach Blossoming Academy School)

Everyone at Momosaku Gakuen has their own personal teacher. This school is well known across Japan as the ultimate best school in the world. Each student has their own unique headquarter room, which is styled to their liking. It is also one of the most expensive schools and mostly only rich children can attend.

One boy was sent to the school, forced by his family. This boys name is Hisoka Kurosaki, he isn't you typical rich boy. He didn't have a happy childhood, forced to do many things he didn't want to do. He wasn't a happy fellow and he was known as the Ice Prince, well that's what the girls call him.

Poor Hisoka Kurosaki, he has a fan club of overly obsessed fangirls, and soon to top it off on of the most dumbfounded teacher in the school will be his teacher.

Hisoka sat in his small library in his room. He tapped the desk impatiently and looked at his watch. It was 8:05, the teacher was 5 minutes late and this didn't impress him.

Hisoka paced around the room a few times and then there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"You are late" Hisoka hissed as he walked into his bedroom to a small lougeroom area decorated very beautifully. Hisoka gasped as a handsome youngman walked over to him with a smile as big as the sun, Hisoka let out a small blush.

"Sorry Kurosaki-sama! I am your teacher Asato Tsuzuki" he said bowing a few time infront of Hisoka.

"Just hurry up and start our lesson Tsuzuki-sensei" Hisoka said turning his back on the teacher.

"Okay so, today we will continue up to the English coverage you have learnt so far, the topic for today's lesson is 'Going out to dinner', so you have to pretend that you are taking me out to dinner and have a full conversation with me" Tsuzuki said picking up some papers from his brief case.

"What would you like to order" Hisoka asked Tsuzuki.

"Uwaah! Shortbread cake, Chocolate Éclair and some Green Tea" Tsuzuki said with rosy cheeks in a dream.

"Um, Then I'll just have a cold ice tea then…" said.

"So how was your day today?" Tsuzuki asked in perfect English.

" I went to school and studied all day, then I went to the library to borrow books" Hisoka said looking down on a piece of paper.

"What book did you borrow?" Tsuzuki asked.

"Harry Potter, Red Feather and Hentai high" Hisoka said, he then looked at the piece of paper "You idiot!" Hisoka shouted angrily as Tsuzuki said bursting out laughing.

The whole morning Tsuzuki was beginning Hisoka to forgive him. Hisoka said "I will if you actually treat me to something at the Parfait La'tour café". The café was just one of the many café's on Momosaku Gakuen Campus. But this one was a sweets café, and what Hisoka didn't know is that Tsuzuki easily got high on sweets.

"UWAAAH! SWEETS!" Tsuzuki shouted.

The café had windows and display cases full of sweets.

"This place is famous for their Parfait treats" Hisoka said.

"Uwaaah! I want that, this and this and that!" he murmured drooling everywhere.

"You sure you don't want any?" Tsuzuki said holding a fork with chocolate cake on it.

"This parfait is enough thanks…you know your going to get fat on that stuff" Hisoka said coldly.

"Uwaaah! This Chocolate cake is delicious! Oh and the shortbread cake, and the mousse! Oh and the coffee parfait!" Tsuzuki started eating everything in his mouth. Hisoka could only watch as his teacher at everything in site.

"Tsuzuki-sensei! What are you doing?" came a cold stern voice.

"mua tatsuumi-shensei" Tsuzuki said through his full mouth.

"You have chocolate all over your mouth" Tatsumi whipped out a handkerchief and whipped his mouth clean for him, Hisoka gave him a weird look.

"Ah this is my student Kurosaki-sama" Tsuzuki said happily and he pulled Hisoka's cheeks.

"Nice to meet you Kurosaki-kun, may I say please don't let him eat too many sweets again because his blood pressure goes high and…" Tatsumi blushed as he thought back to something.

"I'm tired Tsuzuki-sensei, I am going back" Hisoka said and he headed out the door.

"Aww poor Kurosaki-sama! Want to have tea with me Tatsumi!" he said jumping in front of him.

"How can I refuse" he said taking Hisoka's seat.

"That Tsuzuki-sensei is weird, why do I feel so different around him" Hisoka said to himself.

"Do you get a fuzzy feeling inside? Feel all warm?" someone said. A girl with blonde hair jumped out infront of him.

"Wakaba-chan?" Hisoka said shocked.

She smiled "You got Tsuzuki-sensei, you are lucky!" she said.

"He's not the type of person I would want to teach me" Hisoka said coldly.

"Ah come on!".

Wakaba was only one of his closest friends at this school. She would listen to him and was able to read him very well.

"Why do you like this teacher?" Hisoka asked her.

"Eto…well Watari-sensei says he is, and I will always believe my teacher!" she said tapping her forehead.

"Well, I don't know if I can handle this teacher…Jinno-sensei last year was the type of strict teacher that I liked…I'm not sure if a carfree teacher such as Tsuzuki-sensei is suitable for my studying habits. My parents will kill me if I ruin their repretation as a straight A son" Hisoka said nodding his head.

"Hi-san…I know you already like this teacher, I can tell by the look you get when we talk about him…I think you like him a lot" Wakaba teased.

Hisoka blushed alittle "What are you talking about" he said "I have some homework to finish, I'll talk to you later Wakaba-chan" Hisoka dashed off towards his room.

"I think this is love Watari-sensei!" Wakaba said evily " fufufuf".

Watari danced out with a silver case in his hand "Hai! Hai!" he said as his own flew from his shoulder.

"I want to pair them up! Yaoi is so popular amongst women!" she said holding a copy of Love Mode, Yami no Matsuei Love Doujin and Boys Love Paradise, she hugged them tightly.

"Hai! I don't mind then either! Wakaba-chan can I read that copy of Boys Love Paradise?" Watari asked.

"Un! Waaaai I love collecting Manga!" she said handing him a copy of the manga "Watari-sensei whats in that case?".

"Fuu Fuu fuuuu….it's my new invention! It's a love potion making device!...I CALL IT! Eto…LOVE POTION MAKING DEVICE codename LPMD!" he said.

"Uwaaah!" Wakaba said touching it.

"I would like to go on a date with you again" Hisoka said.

Hisoka was looking through some papers and then he pulled out the English dictionary.

"Wow I got it right, now for question 15…I love you, will you please except my kiss" Hisoka scratched his head "For some reason this English sounds a bit too sappy…Tsuzuki-sensei sure is weird".

"Ne? you think I'm weird?" said a high pitched voice.

"Tsuzuki-sensei!" Hisoka said blushing and fell out of his seat.

"Uwaaah! Are you ok Kurosaki-sama?" Tsuzuki asked.

"I've never ever been intrigued by someone so much in my life?" Hisoka said blushing.

"Are?" Tsuzuki said confused. (Remember he is on a high from the sugar)

"I think I've never met anyone like you before…and um, you intrest me a lot Tsuzuki-sensei…I am known as the Ice Prince but when I'm around you I act so different!" Hisoka explained.

"Waaai! I know you love me!" Tsuzuki said clamping onto Hisoka.

"Get off you weirdo!" Hisoka shouted.

"Waaaah Kurosaki-sama thinks I'm weird! It's true I might be a bit of a pervert and I am forgetful and I love sweets and…I am innocent I know I am!" Tsuzuki started to cry like a baby.

"Are you ok?" Hisoka asked.

"You call me Tsu-chan! And I'll call you Soka, lets go on a date to the park!" Tsuzuki said jumping up and down like an excited little girl.

"WHAT!" Hisoka said shocked.

"Come on Soka!" he called as he ran out the door in a rush.

"Is he drunk or something?" Hisoka muttered.

"Ice cream! I want Ice cream!" Tsuzuki shouted as he swung on the swings at Momosaku Gakuen park.

"No Ice cream!" Hisoka muttered.

"Waaaah Soka-sama mean!" Tsuzuki cried, he soon stopped as Hisoka held his finger to his lips.

"Can you please shut up! I'll go get us a drink" Hisoka walked off.

"Quick Wakaba-chan here he comes" Watari pushed Wakaba out of the bush and she toppled on Hisoka.

"Wakaba-chan?".

"Wah! Hi-san…um I'm not thirsty you can have these drinks" she said getting up and picking up two cans of drink.

"Um…thanks, what kind is it though? Nothing sweet?" Hisoka asked looking at them.

"Um one is pure coffee and the other orange juice" she said "uh gotta go, I here Watari-sensei calling me I think" she ran off into a bush again.

"That's not like Wakaba-chan?" he said.

Hisoka made his way back to the park where Tsuzuki was playing in the sandpit box.

"Tsuzuki-sensei here" he held out orange juice to him.

"Caaaall me! Tsu-chan!" he took the can and opened it.

Hisoka watched as he drank the whole can, he was about to drink his coffee when he felt a pair of hands around his waist.

Tsuzuki started to nuzzle on his neck, in shock he dropped the can of coffee on the ground.

"Tsuzuki-sensei! What aer you doing" he said blushing bright.

"I love you" he said in English.

Hisoka's eyes widen and he acked away from him, he looked around in all directions no one was around.

"Tsuzuki-sensei, are you ok?" Hisoka asked.

"Hai, I like you a lot Soka-sama…" he said, his eyes looking really serious like Tatsumi-sensei's.

Hisoka was in so much shock he couldn't say anything.

In the bushes Wakaba and Watari high fived each other and laughed away happily at their deed.

TBC

Please don't flame me! If you liked it please review and I'll see if I'll do the next chapter…I have an idea somewhere in my head for it!- Caikyujemjem


	2. Confusion Brewing

"Tatsumi-sensei? Are you here?" Hisoka ran into a spare classroom, sweat was rolling down his forehead like rain.

"Oh, Kurosaki-kun. How may I be of service to you?" Tatsumi asked, his head poking out of the science cupboard.

"It's Tsuzuki-sensei! He's hitting on me!" Hisoka shouted.

"That's not like Tsuzuki-san, he never hits anyone" Tatsumi said continuing looking for something.

"You don't understand, he confessed his love to me, I think he may be ill!" Hisoka said.

Tatsumi hit his head on a self and sat to the ground rubbing his head. He tilted his glasses and he had cold angry eyes.

"You know I hate people who make up stories" Tatsumi said dangerously.

Tatsumi got up and dusted some dirt off him, he walked towards Hisoka with cold eyes. Hisoka backed up to the door and stopped, Tatsumi came face to face with him.

"Even if it is true you must never fall in love with him, or I will kill you" Tatsumi said, then he smiled and patted Hisoka on the shoulder "Well if you excuse me I may have an idea what's going on, the same thing happened last year to Tsuzuki-san…don't worry you aren't the only one this has happened to" Tatsumi left the class.

"That man is dangerous" Hisoka said as he painfully fell to the ground "Too many memories…Tsuzuki…".

Hisoka woke up and noted to himself what had happened. Beside his bed was two people, one his teacher Tsuzuki and two his good friend Wakaba.

The curtains drew back and the nurse came forward.

"Feeling better Kurosaki-sama?" she said.

"Yeah, did I faint?" he asked.

The nurse nodded "You should get lot's of rest, these two came down here a long time ago to check on you" the nurse said.

Hisoka stroked Wakaba lightly "Hey wake up Wakaba-chan" he whispered near her ear.

She moaned lightly and her eyes flashed open.

"Hi-san! Thankgoodness you are ok, I was scared" she hugged him.

"Wakaba-chan, you have regret in something" Hisoka said codly.

'Crap I forgot about his power…I have to lie!'.

"What do you mean, it's not like I did anything bad" she laughed "Uh I'll meet up wit you later and bring you some coffee that you like!" she dashed out of the room.

"Ah I have something to do, please look after here for a few minutes" the nurse said and left the room.

Hisoka reached over and shook Tsuzuki lightly "Sensei, wake up!" he muttered.

Tsuzuki's hands came up and wrapped themselves around Hisoka, he pulled him into a hug. Hisoka went silent as Tsuzuki mumbled somethings he didn't understand.

His heart started to beat fast and something dark and horrible was raising to his mind, it was painful.

Hisoka tried to escape it's grip but it was just too strong, it was calling him into it's slumber.

"STOP IT! LET ME GO! TSUZUKI-SAAAAAAAAN!".

"HISOKA-SAMA! WAKE UP!" he felt a slap to his cheek and jerked awake. He found himself on the floor on top of Tsuzuki.

Tears poured from his eyes, Tsuzuki looked at him in shock. He buried his head on Tsuzuki's shoulder.

"That man who was he…did he bring harm to you" Hisoka whispered.

"What are you talking about?" Tsuzuki said with a laugh.

"Did he kill your sister?" Hisoka muttered.

"What about my sister…how did you know?" Tsuzuki said shocked.

"Was…was it Tatsumi-sensei?" Hisoka asked.

"I don't know…what you mean…um" he pulled Hisoka off him "I'll see you later" he said in a deep daze.

"Tsuzuki…".

Tsuzuki closed the door behind him.

"Ruka…why can't I remember your death…I was there…I miss you" he said choking back tears.

"Tsuzuki-sensei…".

"Ah! Tatsumi-san, Hisoka regained himself…I don't know what I would have done, I could have kissed him when I saw him awake".

"Tsuzuki-san, do you have feelings for the boy?" Tatsumi asked.

"Yes, I love him very much and I want to do it with him as soon as possible" Tsuzuki said with a smile.

"That Watari-san! Tsuzuki look behind you it's a bird" Tatsumi said pointing behind him.

"AH! WHERE?!".

WHACK

Tsuzuki fell to the floor with a thud, Tatsumi held a block in his hand.

"Sorry Tsuzuki-san but I won't let you remember and you will always be mine" Tatsumi said.

He picked up the body over his shoulder and started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Come let's go to my room" Tatsumi said happily.

TBC….

Hyogo everyone! Ok so I'm changing the story around and it will be confusing but it will make sense soon, I promise!

Thankyou to those who reviewed and I want to say that I am very embarrassed that you read this fic BECKY-CHAN!

If you like yami no matsuei you should read a comedy story that is so cute and funny! It's done by my good friend no.1 Kyu-chan! (her name is: Kryuri).

Also HAPPY NEW YEAR ETC for 2005 yay I'm a yr 11 student!

Plus also I translated the last chapter of yami no matsuei going up on so go and bow down to it when it makes it release, also I'm doing the YnM doujin at I hope you guys enjoy it when I comes out (My translator name is: Alice Caiello).

WAAAAAAI I FEEL SO LUCKY TO DO YnM!!!!

love CaiKyuJemJem

(Note: My username on stands for

Cai: Alice Caiello

Kyu: for friend Kryuri

And

Jem Jem for friend Jem Jem-sama who is JEREMY )

I DO NOT OWN YnM but I only made up characters like Yoe-san and Jinno-sensei. Some characters I will make up but will not have a big part! Cause no one likes made up characters that aren't known well oh but I do own making up the title Momosaku Gakuen!


End file.
